


Restrictions

by very_important_army



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Zhangjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_important_army/pseuds/very_important_army
Summary: Zhangjing hates that he can’t love Yanjun like he wants too.Inspired by the rumors that Zhangjun aren’t allowed to be together in public.





	1. Zhangjing

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted IP/NPC fic! Wrote this on my phone in like an hour while shopping so definitely not proofread.

Zhangjing swallows hard. Yanjun’s longing gaze on him weighs him down, and while he wants nothing more than to turn his head, flash a smile, and fall into Yanjun’s arms, his manager’s words repeat in his mind like a mantra.

 

“You’ve been getting too close recently, fans are getting suspicious. Don’t interact too much in public. You guys have just debuted, a scandal is the last thing you need.”

 

Zhangjing tries to ignore Yanjun, ignore the itch that compels him to latch onto Yanjun’s arm, ignore the desire to bask in Yanjun’s dimpled smile.

 

But it’s so, so hard.

 

And Zhangjing aches to pull the younger boy into his arms.

 

But Zhangjing steels his nerves, waves at his Xiyous, and sings his heart out.

 

—

Zhangjing collapses into bed, not even drying his hair after showering. Warm, familiar arms wrap around him for the first time in months, and Zhangjing kind of wants to cry.

 

“I’ve missed you, Lin Yanjun.”

 

Yanjun doesn’t respond, curling into Zhangjing’s chest instead. Warm droplets fall onto Zhangjings neck, and Zhangjing can feel the younger man trembling in his arms.

 

Zhangjing strokes the blond head of hair comfortingly. “It’s okay, Yanjun, you can let it out.”

 

And Yanjun cries.

 

Hiccuping gasps escape Yanjun’s chest, and Zhangjing rubs his back, releasing his own tears.

 

“I hate hiding it,” Yanjun confesses in between sobs. “I want you to look at me, to smile at me. I want you to touch me and hold onto me.”

 

“I know,” Zhangjing whispers. “Me too, Yanjun.”

 

“I want the world to know that I love you, You Zhangjing.”

 

“One day,” Zhangjing promises fervently. “One day, I’ll be able to hold you, kiss you, love you in front of everyone. Until then, let’s live in our own world, right here, right now.”

 

And Zhangjing surges forward, capturingYanjun’s lips in a deep kiss, tasting the salt of their shared tears, and prays for a brighter future together with Yanjun.


	2. Yanjun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanjun just misses Zhangjing more than words can say.

Yanjun sleeps fitfully. He jolts awake in the middle of the night, hands reaching frantically for a body that’s not there, and sighs when he meets nothing but empty space.

 

_That’s right, Zhangjing is still in Korea._

 

He rolls over to Zhangjing’s side of the bed, clutching Zhangjing’s pillow, but it’s been so long since the elder has been in their dorm that the pillow doesn’t even smell like his shampoo anymore.

 

Yanjun misses Zhangjing so much it aches.

 

He rolls out of bed — it seems like he’s not going to get any more sleep anyway, not when he’s so overcome with longing for Zhangjing.

 

But everything in his dorm reminds him of the older man, just like how Zhangjing has left a permanent mark on his heart.

 

He opens the fridge, and a note on the pint of ice cream screams at him, _Property of You Zhangjing, do not touch!! This means you, Lin Yanjun >:-( _

 

He picks up his songwriting notebook, and Zhangjing’s voice echoes in his mind: _Waiting for the entire winter, I still miss having you by my side._  

 

He sits on the couch, and half expects Zhangjing to come bounding in, tucking himself into Yanjun’s side like he was always meant to be there.

 

Yanjun scowls. _And now when I see him, I’m not even allowed to touch him._

 

But, Yanjun muses, since when has he been one for following rules?

 

\--

 

Zhangjing is so close, yet so far.

 

Ziyi sits in between them like an immovable mountain, and Yanjun can just barely see Zhangjing’s bright smile past Ziyi’s broad shoulders.

 

But at least he’s _here._

 

Unconsciously, Yanjun finds himself time and time again turning to stare at Zhangjing’s figure. He can tell that Zhangjing’s ignoring him — Zhangjing has always been afraid of getting in trouble, he smiles wryly.

 

And Yanjun knows why Zhangjing’s doing this.

 

He knows that Zhangjing is trying to protect both of their careers. Mature, strong Zhangjing always tries to do the right thing, always wants to protect him.

 

But Yanjun isn’t strong. And his yearning for Zhangjing crashes over him in waves, consumes him, and wells up in his eyes.  

 

\--

 

Yanjun shifts, impatient, as he waits for Zhangjing to get out the shower. He tries to kill time on his phone, but one look at his home screen, at Zhangjing’s cute face beaming at him, amplifies his longing even more.

 

Thankfully he doesn’t have to wait for long.

 

Zhangjing flops into bed, and Yanjun doesn’t waste any time before wrapping his arms around Zhangjing. _Finally._

 

“I’ve missed you, Lin Yanjun,” the older man hums into his ear. The simple sentence conveys all of Zhangjing’s feelings, and Yanjun is reminded of his own pain.

 

Yanjun bites his lip. Despite his efforts, the tears well up, and he hides his face in Zhangjing’s neck.

 

Zhangjing strokes his back, speaking soothingly, and Yanjun can’t hold back any longer.

 

The tears spill out of him, and he begins babbling, but he can’t stop. All the while, Zhangjing is holding him — the most comforting presence, and Yanjun is reminded just how much stronger Zhangjing is.

 

But Yanjun is unafraid of being weak around Zhangjing. Why should he be afraid, when he has everything he’s ever needed, here in his arms now?

 

And Yanjun trusts Zhangjing — if Zhangjing says that the whole world will know that they’re in love one day, then what does Yanjun have to fear?

 

Zhangjing seals the promise with a kiss, and Yanjun feels like his heart is complete.  

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter [@viarmy0111](https://twitter.com/viarmy0111)


End file.
